


Mystical Cycle

by Jahaliel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut is a dick in this one, Gen, Outside Influences, Poetry, Shiva is mentioned briefly, writing from the POV of the Astrals is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: for the wonderful people on the discord <3First poem is BahamutSecond poem is IfritThird is them togetherWars are not always fought against the tangible





	1. Dragon King

Without order there is only chaos   
Eternal dragon seeks to send the   
Star to slumber once again for in   
Peace there is order, in the ending   
Freedom - from pain, from scourge   
  
Blademaster sleeps as quiet lives   
Toil and die - magic fled far with the   
Ending of kings and Oracles, so now   
Is unceasing, failing war against despair   
  
To the Father, the harsh truth is told   
Warning of the price defiance holds   
(For without reason he would not   
Sacrifice his own son’s joy and life -   
A hoard that even a dragon understands)   
  
To the Chosen is given (or taken) ten years   
Of silence to comes to terms with Death   
Unaware of the world falling to ruin waiting   
For him, for the return of the dawn - too late   
Too late to save them all, a miracle needed   
  
But the King of All, eternal dragon, turns his face away   
Waits patiently and arrogantly for the world to turn again   
  
_ and slumber _


	2. Burning Star

The spark of life tumbled through the stars   
Set alight the hearts of chaos contained in   
Fragile vessels, within mortal shells and how   
I loved them - with the fervour and passion   
That was the only way I knew how to love   
  
They danced for me on embered coals   
And I crowned them in flames of gold -   
When darkness corrupted I turned my   
Fire white-hot with healing power that burned   
(it was not quite enough and so I fell, enslaved)   
  
Brought low by those I loved, chained, but I am   
Chaos and life and the wildfire that destroys all   
When no succour came from beloved Ice, or   
Brother Stone I loosed my soul into chaos and   
How bright the world was when it was burning   
  
He came to me, the one they called Accursed   
Within his voice I heard the echoes of my priests   
And I told him that the Dragon would doom us all   
Astral and mortal alike, all would fall to Order and    
Silence - until then my flames would serve him well   
  
As he walked the world my flames buried embers   
Of hope and life deep within the earth, beyond the   
Touch of prophecy that in time they would re-ignite   
_   
And burn _


	3. Ever While the Music Plays

_What is the opposite of fire_ _  
_  
Order and peace and dark  
 _  
Burning bright, dancing life_ _  
_  
Let rest come and despair  
 _  
We are changeable, fallible_ _  
_  
My decisions are final I am  
 _  
Challenged to find paths I will_ _  
_  
Never able to rest unless all bend  
 _  
Bury my hope far from sight_  
  
My will absolute -rigid and true  
 _  
And_ we _dance_ in _the_ void _spiraling_  
  
 _Fire_   
Dark  
 _A moment_  
Eternity  
 _Chaos_ __  
Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read this one thrice - once the italics, once the straight and once with both


End file.
